1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cutting apparatuses of the type in which the cutting edges of a pair of linear blades are brought into sliding contact with each other to cut a sheet-like member, for example, paper, film, etc., put between the cutting edges have already been known. However, there have recently been increasing demands also for this type of cutting apparatus to decrease in weight and size and increase in the cutting speed.
More specifically, in cutting apparatuses used in plotters, printers, etc. to cut an exceedingly wide sheet-like member in the widthwise direction, a pair of stationary and moving blades which are in continuous form are employed and there is a tendency for the weight of the moving blade to increase more and more in proportion to the length. As the weight of the blade increases, however, it becomes difficult to control the high-speed movement of the blade and the cutting speed inevitably lowers.
If the thickness of the moving blade is reduced in order to reduce the weight, the rigidity lowers, so that, when the moving blade comes into sliding contact with the stationary blade, the cutting edge of the moving blade may bend and deflect from the cutting edge of the stationary blade due to the cut resistance, resulting in a gap being generated between the two blades, and thus causing a cutting failure.